1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plastic containers. In particular, this invention relates to polyethylene terephthalate (PET) containers which may be hot-fillable and which include an improved grip portion, logo portion and/or vacuum panel configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,221 discloses a hot-fillable, blow-molded plastic container having a reinforced dome at the upper portion of the container. The dome has a plurality of lands and grooves. Each land has a panel that further reinforces and strengthens each land. Each panel is located in the upper dome portion completely above the waist. Each panel can have an integral textured design formed thereon. For example, the panel could display a textured design of grapes or oranges, a brand, advertising or source type, or it can simply be for artistic purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,622, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a PET container for hot-filled applications. The container includes conventional vacuum deformation panels that are formed in a frusto-conical neck segment. In addition, a vacuum panel may be provided in the base portion of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,997 and Des. 420,919 disclose containers having a grippable container dome. Grip portions on the container dome may accommodate up to 5% of the volumetric shrinkage of the container due to hot fill, capping and cooling. The balance is accommodated by the vacuum panels in the lower portion of the container.
A need has developed in the art to develop a container having an easily grippable portion that is positioned closer to the center of gravity of the container and/or dimensioned with respect to its height, width and depth to improve the hand fit of the user. Another need has developed to more prominently display the source of origin, e.g., logos, etc., and to utilize the grippable portion as a vacuum panel and/or logo portion.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a plastic, e.g., PET, container with an improved grip portion. The grip portion has a height, width and depth that are dimensioned to provide a good hand-fit to a wide variety of hand sizes. Further, the grip portion can be located closer to the center of gravity of the container to improve the ability to hold onto and pour liquid contents from the container.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a grip portion which also serves as a logo portion and/or an auxiliary vacuum panel. The logo portion can be enlarged to enhance product recognition.
According to one preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a hot-fillable plastic container, comprising a body portion having a top portion and a bottom portion. The top portion includes a shoulder, a grip portion below the shoulder and inwardly recessed into the body portion and a ledge provided along at least one lateral extreme of the grip portion due to inwardly recessing the grip portion. The grip portion defines at least one first vacuum panel. The bottom portion includes a plurality of second vacuum panels and a base portion below the plurality of second vacuum panels. Each of the plurality of vacuum panels has a deformation capability that is different than a deformation capability of the at least one first vacuum panel.
In embodiments, the hot-fillable container may further comprise a plurality of lateral ribs positioned within each of the second vacuum panels, and/or at least one lateral rib provided on the top portion of the body portion and laterally adjacent the at least one first vacuum panel. The container may be substantially rectangular and define two longer sides and two shorter sides, each of the longer sides having at least one first vacuum panel, and each of the shorter sides including at least one horizontal rib provided on the upper portion of the body portion and laterally adjacent each at least one first vacuum panel. A waist portion may extend into the body portion, with the grip portion and the at least one first vacuum panel being provided laterally adjacent the waist portion. The at least one first vacuum panel provided in the grip portion may define an integral logo portion having a logo.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a hot-fillable plastic container comprises a top portion including a shoulder and a grip portion that is recessed about 2-10 mm into the top portion, and a bottom portion integrally formed with the top portion. The bottom portion includes a plurality of vacuum panels that accommodate internal forces tending to collapse the vacuum panels inwardly due to filling of the container with a liquid at an elevated temperature and subsequent cooling of the liquid. The grip portion in the top portion defines an auxiliary vacuum panel that accommodates for any portion of the internal forces not accommodated by the vacuum panels in the bottom portion.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, a plastic container comprises a body portion having a top portion and a bottom portion. The body portion defines a center of gravity in a region along a transition between the top and bottom portions. The top portion includes a shoulder and a grip portion that at least partially coincides with the center of gravity of the body portion. The bottom portion provides a surface that is adapted to receive a wrap-around label.
Some embodiments may include a plurality of vacuum panels in the bottom portion and an auxiliary vacuum panel in the grip portion. A waist portion may extend into the body portion, with the grip portion and the auxiliary vacuum panel being provided laterally adjacent the waist portion. The grip portion may define an auxiliary vacuum panel and logo integrally formed therewith.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a container comprises a body portion having a top portion and a bottom portion integral with the top portion, the top portion having a generally rectangular shape defining two shorter sides and two longer sides, a grip portion provided in each of the longer sides of the top portion, a waist portion provided laterally adjacent the grip portion and along the two shorter sides of the top portion, and at least one laterally extending stiffening rib provided within the waist portion and laterally adjacent the grip portion.
Yet another embodiment of the invention is directed to a hot-fillable plastic container comprising a top portion including a shoulder, an inwardly depressed grip portion and a waist portion that extends into the top portion where the grip portion is positioned. A bottom portion is integrally formed with the top portion, the bottom portion including a plurality of vacuum panels that accommodate internal forces tending to collapse the vacuum panels inwardly due to filling of the container with a liquid at an elevated temperature and subsequent cooling of the liquid. The grip portion in the top portion defines an auxiliary vacuum panel that accommodates for any portion of the internal forces not accommodated by the vacuum panels in the bottom portion, and the container is substantially rectangular and defines at least a first side and a second side, the first side having said auxiliary vacuum panel, and at least the second side including the waist.
Still another aspect of the present invention is directed to a plastic container comprising a body portion having a top portion and a bottom portion, the top portion including a grip portion that has a height, width and depth that are dimensioned and structured to provide a good hand-fit for a variety of hand sizes. In embodiments, the height of the grip portion is about 25-50% of a height of the top portion, the width of the grip portion is about 50-90% of a width of the grip portion, and the depth of the grip portion is about 2-10 mm.
These and other aspects of the present invention will be described in or apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments.